Wamuu
|japname = ワムウ |birthname = |namesake = Wham! (band) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = About 12,000''Chapter 101: A True Warrior'' |birthday = Circa 10,000 B.C. |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1939 |gender = Male |nation = Presumably originated from American Continent |height = 197 cm |weight = 115 kg |blood = |hair = |eyes = |color = Cobalt blue |movie = |food = Humans turned into Vampires |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby =Anything battle-related |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 7, Ch. 61 The End of A Proud Man (cameo) Vol. 7, Ch. 64 The Pigeon and the Girl (Full Appearance) |mangafinal = Vol. 12, Ch. 104 The Warrior Returning to the Wind |animedebut = |gamedebut = Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) |seiyuu = Akio Ōtsuka (All-Star Battle, The Animation) |voiceactor = |race = Pillar Man}} : The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "Wham". Wamuu (ワムウ Wamū) is one of the major villains featured in Part II: Battle Tendency. Personality Wamuu's most notable trait is his sense of honor, which is so great that he even stopped himself from defeating a defenseless Joseph Joestar based on the latter's claim that he could defeat Wamuu with a month of training. His sense of honor extends to his enemies, where in the aftermath of his battle with Caesar, he honored Caesar's last effort to give the antidote that he stole from him, and left the bubble containing it to Joseph. Wamuu has a weird personality quirk, where he reflexively attacks anyone who steps on his shadow, even if it was one of his masters (Kars and Esidisi). Somehow, Wamuu is able to tell when someone is stepping on his shadow, even if he wasn't looking at their direction. Whenever Wamuu starts to panic or enter a state of shock during a battle, he has the tendency to gouge his own two eyes out in order to calm himself, and relies on his wind-sensing "Horn" as a mean of seeing, a tactic described by Kars as "Activating his Mental Switch", which is something only true warriors are capable of. Kars even went further and said that after activating his mental switch, Wamuu no longer has any psychological weaknesses. Synopsis Wamuu, one of the four Pillar Men, is introduced as a servant to both Esidisi and Kars, and quickly and easily dispatches the Nazis sent to seal him. Despite nearly defeating Joseph Joestar, Wamuu hears Joseph's claim that he could defeat him with a month of training, and places a poisonous exploding ring inside of Joseph's heart to prevent him from "running away" in a month, the ring was set for thirty three days (along with Esidisi's ring that was put in Joseph's throat). In a confrontation between him and Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Caesar rips off his lip piercing and utilizes the ring with Wamuu's own blood in a bubble for Joseph to use during their fight. Later, Wamuu is challenged by Joseph, who intends to avenge Caesar, and engages him in a deadly Roman chariot race in the Skeleton Heel Stone arena , with Wamuu initially getting the upper hand. After Joseph managed to counter Wamuu's wind scalpel, he was left as nothing more than a head with the Ripple energy slowly killing him. After Joseph gave Wamuu some of his own blood to ease his pain, he used the last of his strength to destroy a group of vampires that attempted to kill Joseph and then vanished in a gust of wind, with Joseph giving an unconscious salute to him. Abilities Wamuu is a very strong and honorable warrior who possess the power of the wind. If he goes blind, he can grow a horn on his forehead and sense sound waves with it. He also reflexively attacks anyone who steps on his shadow, apologizing once to Kars for doing so. Superhuman Strength: Wamuu is strong enough to hold a large human being up with one arm, and to break a huge column of rocks and using it as a weapon. Fighting Genius: Wamuu's signature characteristic, as he was described as a "Fighting Genius" by many characters in the series, including Caesar and Wham's own master Kars. Perhaps his fighting genius was best demonstrated in his fight with Caesar, when, despite being cornered and injured, he manged to escape by using the force generated by Caesar's attack to push himself to safety. Wind Mode (Skill of Wind): Wamuu possess what he calls "Wind Mode", which is an ability he achieved through the Pillar Men's ability to freely control and alter their bodies. Using Wind Mode, Wamuu is able to attack using razor sharp wind that blows out of his own body, capable of shredding human being to pieces. This even causes trouble for highly-trained individuals like Joseph and Caesar, who also use the Ripple. Head Gear: Wamuu's head gear is specially designed to be an "Anti-Ripple Tool". The head gear contains wires that Wham used to nullify Caesar's Ripple-charged bubbles, by spinning his head and knocking the bubbles away. Also, the head gear contains a "Horn" that is somehow connected to Wamuu himself, enabling him to sense the wind, and precisely locate any movement or changes in the air surrounding him. The wind-sensing Horn also works as a wind cannon of sort, where he shoot a stream of wind that is destructive enough to slice through huge rocks. Fighting Techni que: Holy Sandstorm: Wamuu's signature technique. The attack is initiated when Wham starts to spin his forearms rapidly from the elbow joint, where the right arm spins to the left, and the left arm spins to the right. The rapid spinning creates a massive wind storm with enough destructive power to shred a human being into pieces, and make large pieces of rock crumble. The attack was likened to "A Sandstorm in Space" by Joseph. Wind Suit: A technique where Wamuu wraps his body in a whirlwind of steam released from his lungs, using make-shift tubes produced from his own body in order to release the air inside his lungs. The wind suit gives Wamuu the ability to reflect the sun rays off of his body, giving him a much needed protection against the sun. Also, by reflecting the light, Wamuu becomes invisible, which gives him the opportunity to launch surprise attacks. However, the wind suit takes a lot of energy to maintain, and only lasts for roughly ten seconds, which forces Wamuu to stay near a sheltered area, in order to take cover once the technique is over. References Site Navigation Category:Main Antagonists Category:Part II Characters Category:Vampires Category:Pillar Men Category:Deceased Characters from Battle Tendency Category:Male Characters